This invention relates to suspension devices to be used in a laying operation of various types of cables, wires and elastic pipes such as gas pipes and water pipes through a place such as a covered conduit or on a place such as a cable ladder prepared outdoors or inside a building such as a train station or a hospital, where varied types of water pipes, gas pipes, telephone cables, electric cables or wires and/or the like are to be newly laid or additionally laid. This invention also relates to laying apparatuses comprising such suspension devices.
This invention more particularly relates to suspension devices comprising a suspension means for suspending a cable, a wire or a pipe of various types and a release means for releasing said cable, wire or pipe from said suspension means, and this invention also relates to laying apparatuses comprising such suspension devices having a suspension means and a release means.